Meet my two years older sister
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome has an older sis that is two years older then her she's a famous singer...The InuGang meet her and are impressed with her.all these new changes happen will kagome accept them.plz read R&R I need your opinions who should Inuyasha be with
1. My Sister Yuna

Hey its Kyonia coming at cha with an another story.I hope this will get alot of reviews.

* * *

Kagome was at home in her room looking at an old album.Her sister Yuuna was like her best friend.Yuuna had baby pink hair that ended to her butt and hazel eyes.she was a popular singer in alot of countries.she had seen Yunna in five years.Then there was a knock on the door. 

Mrs.Higurashi:Kagome,can you get the door I'm busy cooking!

She yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome:Okay!

She closed the album and went down the steps and opened the door to see her older sister.

Kagome:YUUNA!

She hugged her.

Yuunna:Kagome...wow your so big since the last time I seen you.

Said the curvy,86 centimeter chested,5'10,seventeen year old girl.

Souta:Sis!

He ran and hugged Yuuna.

Yuuna:oh my goodness what happened to my baby Souta.

Souta:Look what happened to my innocent sister.

Yuuna lauged.

Yunna:where's Mom and Grandpa?

Kagome:in the kitchen.

They all went into the kitchen.

Mrs.Higurashi:so,Kagome who was that at the door.

She said cooking rice at the stove.While Grandpa Higurashi was reading a newspaper.

Yuuna:nobody execept you oldest child.

Mrs.Higurashi stopped and ran to her daughter with tears.

Mrs.Higurashi:Yuuna!

Grandpa:Yuuna how've you been?

He hugged her too.

Yuuna:alot of places really I had decided to take a break andstay at home for a while or so.

Kagome:its so great to have you home.

Yuuna:yeah its great to be home.

Mrs.Higurashi:well why don't you put your stuff in your room I keep it the same when you left.

Yuuna:thanks Mom.

She ran up the stairs and Went to her room that was in the middle of Kagome's and Souta's.Her room had like a sky wallpaper with clouds and all her pictures of her friends and favorite singers and band on the wall even some pictures of her and her dad,kagome,and Souta.Her bed was saphire blue,with white sheets,and matching pillows.She loved her room she always wished she was here.She had put her things in her dresser.and makeup,lotion,nailpolish,and cellphone on the dresser.

Yuuna:Im so happy Im home.

The Next Day 

Kagome had saw her sister eating cereal like always.

Yuuna:Better hurry to school.

She said wearing black tank top and tight jeans.

Kagome:Im not going.

Yuuna:why not?

Kagome:Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...I can travel 500 years in the past.

Yuuna:did you hit your head on something.

Kagome:its true Im a reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo...I had the sacred jewel of four souls in my body that she had protected.

Yuuna:well take me with you then.

Kagome:Okay,you may wanna pack somethings.

Yuuna:okay...

She ran upstairs and got a backpack full of her things.

Kagome:let's go.

They walked to the little hut in the back of the house.

Kagome:now,we have to jump down the well.

Yuuna:are you serious?

Kagome:yeah...

They both jumped down and saw the blue light and climbed the ladder..they we now in the Sengoku period.

Yuuna:its the feudal era...

Kagome:I told you.

Yuuna:yeah you did.

She walked around couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Inuyasha:finally you came.

Yuuna turned around to the half demon.

Inuyasha:who's that?

Kagome:oh,my older sister Yuuna.

Inuyasha:you had an older sister?

Kagome:yeah I never told you.

Inuyasha:I never saw her at your house.

Kagome:because she's a famous singer.

Yuuna:Hi.

Kagome:Yuuna,this is Inuyasha.

Yuuna:nice to meet ya.

Inuyasha:don't flatter yourself.

Yuuna:who stuck and ai ice cube up your ass.

Kagome:oh boy.

Inuyasha:hmph.

Kagome:Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:whatever...so what is she.

Yuuna:um a priestess like Kagome execep more stronger then the priestess Kikyo...also a ninja.

Kagome:you are?

Yuuna:yup!

Inuyasha:well...she's gonna join us then.

Yuuna:join ya'll for what?

Kagome:looking for jewel shards and kill naraku.

Yuuna:can you guys explain what happened to it and what did this Naraku person did.

2 hours later...

Yuuna:Okay...I'll join.

Inuyasha:we need to get to Kaede's.

Kagome:you'll meet my other friends I told you about.

Yuuna:great!


	2. Two songs

Yuuna was having a nice time with the gang,she had earned their trust.

Kaede:child,what was ye's first song.

Yuuna:Metamorphase...

Kagome:yeah,I remember that song and I used to play it everyday I still do.

Sango:can you sing it to us.

Yuuna:sure

_I whisper"Farewell"to this ugly world_,

_And adorn it all with wings of brilliant red._

_The more they are soled the loveir they seem._

_Those that breathe on this earth,_

_The more I hate them the more I want to embrace them._

_In front of the mirror,I am staring at my other self._

_Then to hide their frailty,_

_They hurt those who are kind._

_I whisper"Farewell"to this ugly world,_

_and dance rimbly with wings of a brilliant red._

_A passionate kiss,please_

_Yes,as many times you want._

_Once you relize my heart has gone wild,_

_You can mteamorphase once again._

Everyone clapped they understood the meaning of the song.

Kaede:what a beautiful song.

Yuuna:thanks.

Sango:can you sing another?

Yuuna:I don't know I gotta think of a song...ah ha I'll sing Owari Nai Yume...**I really don't know what the name means**...

_The city of georama of the heart_

_is sparkling with the light of hope_

_the dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera_

_is something we search for_

_the truth is always_

_hiding in the eyes bluely_

_Where shall we go up to_

_our future roams around now_

_and we continue with our journey_

_the place of eternity,and endless dream_

_I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand_

_Forever_

_in the ocean in the tuquoise-colored heart_

_the signals of the ship of light can be heared_

_I need to go faster, for this impatient feeling_

_no words are needed_

_a lie is always_

_hiding in the words sweetly_

_let the two of us become one_

_holding on to the coward waves_

_we continue with our journey_

_the space between our hug_

_an endless dream_

_cutting through the promised light_

_where shall we go up to_

_our future roams around now_

_and we continue with our journey_

_the place of eternity, and endless dream_

_I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand_

_forever_

Sango:such a beautiful song.

Yuuna:thanks...

* * *

I just relized I've been adding an extra U in Yuuna from now on its Yuna 


	3. Someone lurking in the shadows

Im not sure of pairings yet though maybe if people give me a review of the most pairings...

* * *

The gang were walking searching for jewel shards.Yuna and kagome were talking.

Yuna:so kagome,you sense any jewel shards?

Kagome:nope...your stronger then me,how come your asking me?

Yuna:you have more experience of detecting jewel shards.

Kagome:yeah,I guess you can say that.

Inuyasha:Yuna!

Yuna:what?

Kagome:umm...there's a demon behind you.

Yuna:not for long!

She jumped over the the demon and ran in the forest and quickly changed to her ninja outfit.she came back with a blue jumpsuit with armor on her shoulders,arms,and knee's with black boots.her hair was put in a ponytail.she pulled out two short skinny,pointy swords.Inuyasha watched he wanted to see her fight.

Yuna:like doing sneak attacks eh?

She asked the giant one eyed demon.

Demon:ROAR!

Yuna had jumped onto the demon and started to slice him when she landed her back turned...the demon slowly fell into pieces.

Yuna:hmph...it had 6 jewel shards.

She picked it up from the demons blood.

Sango:I wonder why it didn't put up a stronger fight.

Miroku:yes why didn't he?

He said rubbing Yuna's behind.Yuna kicked his man hood with all her might.

Yuna:see if you can have children now!

She walked off pissed as crap.while sango,kagome,and inuyasha laughed.

Shippo:he deserved it.

Yuna walked off a little too far...she stopped at a lake and put on a red dress that ended to her feet with a gold dragon on it and splits that ended to her upper thighs with short shorts under it.with red flats on.she put her hair in a bun with red and gold chopsticks.she walked over to the lake and bended down and took some water to wipe her face...but someone was watching...


	4. Remebering my father

Yuna sat at a lake where the moon shined so brightly.it was big and full...trees were around but she sat in back of a lake.She held onto her lotus necklace you could five pictures in it...it all ready had her dad,mom,kagome,and souta.the last picture she wanted to put somone special in it.she held it lightly as tears fell from her hazel eyes.**Keep it to your heart and we'll never be apart.**...remembered her father saying that when he gave her that when she was on her first tour.

Yuna:father...

She said so soft and calmly.

Yuna:why'd you have to leave!

She yelled.rembering how they use to play all the time.

**FlashBack**

_A man with silky short black hair and hazel eyes was spining Yuna around.she was only four years old._

_Yuna:daddy let's do that again!_

_She said in his arms._

_Mr.Higurashi:Okay,here we goooooo!_

_Yuna:weeeeeeeee!_

_She yelled of joy as he spun her around._

_Mr.Higurashi:let's go get some ice cream._

_Yuna:I want chocolate!_

_Mr.Higurashi:chocolate sounds good to me._

_They walked hand in hand to the ice cream store._

**End FlashBack**

Inuyasha walked over to see if Yuna was okay.

Inuyasha:what's with the tears.

Yuna:huh...what are you talking about.

She quickly wiped her tears.

Inuyasha:hmph.

Yuna:if you want to hear the truth then here it is...I was thinking about me and Kagome's dad.

Inuyasha:oh...how did he die?

He sat next to her.

Yuna:He became real sick.

She said looking at the moon.

Inuyasha:Sorry to hear that.

Yuna:why are we nice all of a sudden?

Inuyasha:hmph,Im just being nice so Kagome wouldm't be worried about you.

Yuna:oh,really.

She giggled.Inuyasha looked at her...Kagome didn't really resemble Yuna.

Yuna:is there something on my face?

Inuyasha:huh?

He said shaking off his thoughts.

Inuyasha:no.

Yuna:oh...then why were you staring at me?

Inuyasha:I wasn't staring at you.

Yuna:yes,you was.

Inuyasha:no,I wasn't.

Yuna:yes,you was.

Inuyasha:no,I wasn't.

The two kept arguing that night.

The Next day...

Kagome had noticed Yuna seemed a little gloomy she then knew why.because she was thinking about their father.

Kagome:Yuna...

Yuna:yes,Kagome.

Kagome:are you thinking about dad?

Yuna:yeah...I been thinking alot about him lately...and knowing his birthday is tommorow.

Kagome:yeah it is...its been six years since he had left us.

Yuna:Im going to his grave.

Kagome:I'll join you.

Inuyasha:you guys smell that?

Sango:it smell like miasma.

Miroku:and its coming from over there.

Yuna:oh no!

She saw a baby tiger cub in danger.she ran to go save it.

Shippo:Yuna,Don't!

Inuyasha:are you freakin crazy that miasma can kill you!

Yuna grabbed the tiger cub and ran as fast as she could towards the gang but she fell.

Kagome:Yuna!

Inuyasha ran to her and picked her up and saved her.she didn't fall someone tripped her.


	5. Releasing My Feelings

Yuna opened her eyes to see she was in Kaede's hut.She slowly got up to see Inuyasha the only one in the hut asleep with the tiger in his arms.**Who knew he cared enough to stay in here with me**.she said to herself and smiled.the tiger awoken and walked over to Yuna.she stroked the baby girl cub.

Yuna:Inuyasha...

Inuyasha opened his light amber eyes.

Inuyasha:so,your awake?

Yuna:Im sorry.

Inuyasha:for what?

Yuna:for going into the miasma.

Inuyasha:don't be sorry,you tried to save that tiger even though it could of tooken away your life.

Yuna:but I need to tell you something.

Inuyasha:what is it?

Yuna:I didn't fall...someone tripped me and on purpose.

Inuyasha:did you see who did it?

Yuna:no...

She said a little angry.

Inuyasha:So,I heared you say a name in your sleep.

Yuna:I did?

Inuyasha:yeah,someone named Kazuki?

Yuna:Kazuki...I've been having dreams about him.

Inuyasha:who is he?

He said slightly jealous.

Yuna:A friend of mine...he recently was sent to the hospital is girlfriend Kuriko...tried to kill him because she thought he was cheating on her.she thought me and Kazuki were secretly messing with each other.it happened a month ago.

Inuyasha:well,she likes jumping to conclusions.

Yuna giggled.

Yuna:now,he's in cyrosleep...the scientist say that their doing test on him because the way she tried to kill him was incredibly weird so they are trying to find something that could help him.

Inuyasha:what's cyrosleep?

Yuna:He's in this bed like tube asleep and can only awake when they opened the tube...its hard to explain.

Inuyasha:...so is he gonna be fine?

Yuna:I hope...that's all I can do is hope,pray,and wish...sometimes I feel its my fault.

Inuyasha:you shouldn't cause its not.

Yuna:you know I never told anyone about this...

Inuyasha:how come you didn't tell kagome?

Yuna:she'd be heartbroken.

Inuyasha:she knows Kazuki?

Yuna:yeah,...he was the first person she ever made friend with...she was mostly to herself and dedicated to do anything I do.

She smiled.

Inuyasha:you and Kagome have a strong bond.

Yuna:yeah...we could feel each others pain...read each others mind...we're connected somehow.

Inuyasha:oh...

Yuna:Inuyasha...why are you being so nice?

Inuyasha:uhhh...because if I didn't kagome would sit me.

Yuna:what do you mean by sit?

Inuyasha fell flat on the ground when she said sit.

Yuna:Inuyasha!are you okay.

She ran over to him to see him have swirling eyes,

Yuna:what just happened?

Tiger:meow.


	6. Meeting Naraku

It was the next day the gang were up bright and early dedicated to finding shards and Naraku.also Yuna decided to keep the tiger.she named it Hakufu.

Yuna.what a nice day.

She said with Hakufu on her shoulder.

Kagome:yeah,I hope today we'll have some luck on finding Naraku.

Sango:yeah we haven't heard from him in a while.

Inuyasha:also we haven't found any shards.

Miroku:Im sure we'll find some...Yuna by the way I've been meaning to ask you something.

Yuna:yeah...what's wrong?

Miroku:would you do me the honor of baring me a child?

Yuna:uhhhh...

She said with anime sweat drop.

Sango:Miroku...

She growled as she constantly sunched him in the head.

Yuna:I know that must hurt...

Shippo:he should be use to it.

Kagome:...oh brother.

Inuyasha:you said it.

Yuna then sense jewel shards miles away.

Yuna:hmm...

She ran super fast...faster then Inuyasha and Koga combined.

Kagome:it must be jewel shards.

Inuyasha:you never told us she could run like that!

Kagome:I haven't told you she won medal for gymnastics,track,and Fighting styles in tournaments.

Inuyasha:no!

Sango:Well,she is a ninja she has to be balanced,fast,and strong.

Miroku:that is true.

He said with sixty bumps on his head.

Shippo:what are we waiting for let's go.

Sango was on kilala.while Miroku ran beside Inuyasha with shippo on his shoulder.while Inuyasha had kagome on his back.when they caught up with Yuna.she was smmiling and surrounded by guys.

Inuyasha:what is going on here!

He said jealous but not wanting to show it.

Yuna:uhhh...it was easy killing the demons nothing special.

She said with thirty shards in her hands.She saw the gang and walked towards them making her way through the crowd.

Kagome:why are all these guys here.

Yuna:well,they wanted to talk to me...

Inuyasha:we don't have tim for flirting.

Yuna:why,Inuyasha...I do not flirt with guys...guys flirt with me...besides five demons were here and they had thirty shards and I got them.

Miroku:well,at least we have more shards.

Sango:wow!you beat five demons in five seconds...that's awesome!

Kagome:that's my sister.

Shippo:your real strong Yuna!

Yuna:really it was no problem no problem at all.

Inuyasha:well at least tell us when there are shards!

Yuna:sorry...Inuyasha.

She didn't like the fact Inuyasha yelled at her.

Inuyasha:Yuna...

There was sadness in her voice when she apologized.

Yuna:Im sorry Im such a burden,I can never please you can I,for these past days you yelled at me alot and I don't like that!

She yelled and stormed off.

Kagome:INUYASHA!SIT!SIT!SIT!

She ran after her.

Sango:Inuyasha,you have been yelling at her alot.

Yuna was sitting by a waterfall.

Yuna:maybe I shouldn't of yelled.

Naraku:what you did was a great thing.

Yuna whipped her head around.

Yuna:who are you!

She said as her baby pink hair moved swiftly with the gentle breeze went by.

Naraku:well I am Naraku.

Yuna:oh really the man who's sick and twisted and messed with people lives!\

Naraku:exactly.


	7. Transformation

Yuna:what do you want with me?

Naraku:that aura of yours...is interesting.

Yuna:well are you up for a fight.

Naraku:why?you don't even know your true powers.

Yuna:true powers...what are you talking about!

Naraku:I just want to help you just trust me.

Yuna:trusting you is like trusting the devil.

Naraku:oh,really.

Yuna:well,whatever you say or do doesn't matter anyway!

Naraku:tsk tsk tsk...watch your temper.

Naraku said waving his finger.

Yuna:hmph,taste this!

She said throwing a punch at him but missed.every move she knowed had no effect on Naraku.then a sudden burn went down her spine.she fellon all fours her nails digging deep in the ground.Naraku smirked cause he was waiting for this moment.Yuna eyes turned blood red,her dress turned into a japanese dress,with spilts at the sides going up to her mid thighs,she had shorts under it,the dress was red and white,her hair was in a ponytail with with red and white chopsticks,red flat shoes appeared on her feet.As she transformed fire circled around her...then a fan appeared in her hand.

Yuna:hahahaha...

She laughed evily like she was taken over by an evil force.

Yuna:think you can take me now?

Naraku:you know when your in this form you looked very attractive...

Yuna:oh really...

She trew her metal fan trying to cut off his head when she did it was a puppet.

Yuna:coward...

She fell on the ground and turned back to nomal but was unconsicous.then someone picked her up and walked off with her.

1 hour later...

Yuna woke up to see wolves and demon wolves.she ot up and touched her head.

Yuna:where am I?

Koga:In my den.

Yuna looked up at the prince wolf demon with black hair in a ponytail with a fur head band.and armor with a fur pelt.

Yuna:who are you?

Koga:My name is Koga prince of the wolf tribe...who are you.

Yuna:My name is Yuna.

Koga:you look like somone I know.

Yuna:oh Kagome.

Koga:you know her?

Yuna:Im her older sister.

Koga:really...

Yuna:yes,how do you know my baby sister?

Koga:Im in love with her soon she will be my future wife.

Yuna:really?

Koga:yup!

**I don't think kagome is committed to him.**Yuna said in her mind.

Yuna:thanks for saving me.

Koga:it was nothing...I have a question for ya.

Yuna:okay what is it?

Koga:why do you smell like Naraku?

Yuna:I encountered him just an hour ago.

Koga:well I guess I can take you to Kagome.

Yuna:thanks!

Koga:climb on my back.

Yuna:okay...

She did as he said the two ran off.

With the Inu-Gang...

Kagome was crying.

Sango:Inuyasha...look kagome is crying,Yuna is missing,and we happened to find Naraku scent with Naraku,and her nail marks in the ground...why do like causing problems.

Inuyasha:I didn't know all of this wuld happen!

Miroku:well,she's not dead there's no blood around here.

Shippo:I hope she's safe.

Hakufu:Meow.

She was crying along with Kagome.

Yuna:what's going on here did somebody die?

She said walking with koga beside her.

Kagome:Yuna!

She ran and hugged her older sister.

Yuna:Kagome...

Koga:Inuyasha!why did you make Kagome cry!

Inuyasha:I didn't make her cry Mangy wolf.

Shippo:well here comes Koga and Inuyasha with their bickering.

Sango:this is getting ridiculous.

Miroku:all of this is getting me a migrain.

* * *

well I am not sure who should Inuyasha be with. 


	8. Adrift

Well all the songs I put into these stories I don't own the first song is the english version from this ugly yet beautiful world,the second one is Owari nai Yume the english version from Inuyasha,the two song I put on here is from Instant star.

* * *

It was a week later.Yuna was making songs calledpick up the piecesand your eyes.she was all by her self at the Goshinboku with an guitar.

_I was adrift_

_On an ocean all alone_

_You came and rescued me_

_When I was far from home_

_A rush of love around my heart_

_Just as I fall apart_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me_

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces_

_And put me back together again_

_Careful,we're fragile_

_And we easily break_

_  
In your arms Im certain_

_Is all the love we'll make_

_A rush of love around my heart_

_Just as you take my hand_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me_

_Nobody's ever touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces _

_And put me back together _

_I'll write your name in stars across the sky_

_We'll drift away into each others eyes_

_Yeah_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me _

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces_

_And put me back together again_

She sang softly yet beautifully.

Inuyasha:nice song.

He came from out of nowhere and sat on the other side of the goshinboku.

Yuna:thanks...

Inuyasha:so,Kagome's at school.

Yuna:yeah...she had some really big test that she really needed to take.

Inuyasha:oh...where's hakufu?

Yuna:with shippo and kilala.

Inuyasha:wow...this is awkward.

Yuna:yeah...

She had grown to have feelings toward Inuyasha but she couldn't have those feelings her sister was madly in love with him.


	9. Your eyes

_If I was drowning in the sea_

_Would you dive right in and save me?_

_If I was falling like a star_

_Would you be right there to catch me?_

_if I was dreaming of your kiss_

_Would you look right through me?_

_On the street I'm waiting_

_In my heart its raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak,I don't know why_

_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_

_Now I'm dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows I'm into you_

_If my heart was sadder than a song_

_would you listen?_

_If my tears fell on you one by one_

_Would you seem them glisten?_

_On the street I'm waiting _

_In my heart its raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak,I don't know why_

_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet proof_

_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

_Every single thing you say makes me want to run away_

_Sometimes love's a rainy say but life goes on._

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak,I don't know why_

_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_

_But I'm dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows I'm into you_

Sang Yuna at the Tokyo music studio.She left and started her way home.**wow,I can't believe I'm making all these song.**She said to herself.

Kazuki:Yuna!

Yuna shot her head up to see a boy with short and silky brown hair with dark blue eyes...very dreamy...That's why I wanted him with Kagome also because he was the first friend she ever made,Her hazel eyes were filled with crystal tears.

Yuna:KAZUKI!

She ran to him and shared a tight warm embrace with him.

Yuna:I can't believe your alright.

Kazuki:well at least Im safe crazy Kuriko is in jail for atempted murder.

Yuna:that's good.

They walked until they got to the Higurashi shrine.

Yuna:you haven't seen Kagome in ten years,you should pay her a visit.

Yuna opened the door and letting Kazuki inside.

Yuna:Kagome...someone very special is here.

Kagome ran down the steps and zoomed to Kazuki.

Kagome:OH SHITAKI MUSHROOMS...

She said squeezing the life out of him.

Kazuki:I can't believe th last time we saw each other we were five.

Kagome:I know...so you are going to my school...Shirokoro High?

Kazuki:yeah.

* * *

I asume Kagome is in 9th grade.I know you guys are killing me with the pairing But I just want Inuyasha to be in a love square for some reason. 


	10. Why not plan some fun

Yuna and Kagome were in the feudal era watering Kaede's fruits.

Yuna:Its so warm in the feudal era I barely see a change of weather.

Kagome:I know...But the news said it might snow.

Yuna:my favorite weather.

Kagome:Its gonna be fun.

The girl's said laughing enjoying each others company.

Shippo:Sango,did you hear that.

Sango:hear what?

Shippo:Kagome said its gonna snow.

Sango:really.

Shippo:if it snows isn't it gonna be hard to find shards.

Sango:yeah your right.

She said watching Hakufu and Kilala play.

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting around about.

Miroku:you know its been very quiet lately.

Inuyasha:not really.

Miroku:so,Inuyasha your in a love square with three beautiful women.

Inuyasha:uhhhh...

Miroku:there is no need to be ashame.

Inuyasha:why don't you just shutup.

Miroku:Inuyasha,you have to make a decision soon.

Inuyasha:whatever,that's not important what's important is killing Naraku and finding jewel shards.

Miroku:well that is right.

Soon the girls came over to the boys with shippo,Kilala,and Hakufu.

Sango:its gonna snow tonight.

Yuna:its gonna be difficult finding shards in such weather.

Kagome:and we were wondering that we go to the present time and have some fun.

Inuyasha:we are suppose to find shards.

Yuna:don't worry Inu we are gonna come back and continue our search.

Miroku:It sounds fun to me.


	11. Fun,tears,and comfort

It was the next day as Yuna and Shippo were the only ones up dressed in snow gear.They were so anxious to go outside.Kilala and Hakufu woke up and mewed to each other.Yuna couldn't take it any longer as she saw the snow fall through the hut window.She left with Shippo,Kilala,and Hakufu.

"Wow...its so beautiful."

Shippo said.Yuna began making a snow man by rolling a huge ball of snow.

"What are you doing Yuna?"

"Making a snow man."

She said.

"What's a snow man."

"You'll see."

"Well I wanna join..."

"You can start by giving me the buttons,hat,scarf,carrots,and broom while I'll look for two sticks."

Yuna said using her fingers remembering all that she needed.Shippo went right on it.While Yuna found two stick but continuined rolling snow.by the time Inuyasha woke up they were putting buttons on the snow man.He got out in his red snow gear.

"What are you guys doing?"

He asked getting out of the hut.

"Oh...making a snow man we do this for fun in mine time."

She said.

"Can I eat a carrot?"

Shippo asked.

"Sure but don't eat too many or you'll turn orange."

Yuna said with a smile.Shippo ran in the hut and got two carrots and came back and gave one to Yuna she took it and imitated bug bunny.

"Eh what's up doc?"

She said making Shippo and Inuyasha laugh.

"Who does that?"

Shippo said wiping a tear.

"My favorite cartoon character Bugs Bunny...when you come over to my time I'll let you see some episodes."

She said finishing the carrot.she then picked up some snow and made it into a snow ball and threw it at Inuyasha.

"What was that for!"

He yelled wiping the cold snow from his face.

"Well in my era we play a game called a snow ball fight you throw snow balls at each other...of course I never got hit by one Im to sly and smoothe."

She said.

"Oh really..."

Inuyasha said picking up some snow.

"Haha...can't get me!"

She said playfully and ran behind a tree.Inuyasha threw millions at her and missed everytime.Kagome then was out with her snow gear with Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha you'll never get her everyone in Tokyo has tried and failed."

Kagome said.

"I will never give up!"

Inuyasha said throwing back to back.Yuna started to yawn making Inuyasha want to hit her with a snow ball more.Then they stopped cause Yuna went into the hut and came back with a blue and white flamed snowboard.

"What's that?"

Everyone asked except Kagome.

"A snowboard."

Yuna said going up to the high mountain and going down doing multiple tricks.The gang watched in Awe.

"She is very flexable."

Miroku said.

"And balanced."

Sango said.Yuna smiled going faster and did a three sixty and flipped back words and landed perfectly.Everyone in the village clapped as if it were some type of show.Yuna stopped and bowed.She the snow boarded back to the gang.

"That was amazing Yuna!"

Shippo said.

"Thanks!"

Yuna said with a small little blush.

"The future has a lot of good things."

Inuyasha said.

"Yeah it does I kinda wanna stay here maybe we can go to our time tommorow."

Kagome suggested.

"Kagome you read my mind."

Yuna said.

At night...

Yuna went outside with ice skates in her hand her hair was out instead of inher hat she never had her hair out she let her hair out for the first time in her life.her hair fell to her knees.she started to skate at one of the ice covered lakes of the village.she had skated gracefully yet gently.Inuyasha had turned human that night and noticed she was the only one missing in the hut and decided to see if she was okay he walked around and saw her.she looked beautiful as the snow fell around her and she spinned gracefully in the air her hair followed her everymove gently.a smile spread across her lips.She then began to stop and fell on all fours and tears fell.Inuyasha ran over.

"Yuna why are you crying?"

He asked trying not to make her feel worse.

"I use toice skate all the time when I was young my father use to train e when I entered championships he would alway cheer for me,I felt like he was a couple minutes ago but he slowly faded all of a sudden and I don't know what to do without his motivation and spirit...I...I can't stop thinking about the past and it hurts too much!I can't take the pain I just can't take it any longer!"

She said as more tears fell she looked at Inuyasha his eyes were covered from his black bangs.

"Ya know I understand I felt the same when I lost my Mother."

He said pulling her into a comforting embrace as she cried more and more.

"It hurts to let go of the past."

"But don't you think your father wants you to have a better future Im sure he didn't want to let you go yet but life has so many ways of doing things that can make you feel like its the end but you have to move on Yuna..."

Yuna cried more.Inuyasha rubbed the back of her head.As she gripped onto his Hitoe and cried harder then her crying started to slow down into a light snore.he looed to see she was asleep.He picked her up bridal style and to the hut and placed her in a futon and let her rest.


	12. The song of truth

Yuna had awoken she had looked around to see only Hakufu and Inuyasha asleep.She had guesses that Kagome took the rest to the thier era and were waiting for her,Inuyasha,and Hakufu.She got up and went outside.she took off her ear muffs because it wasn't really really cold.She then went to the Inuyasha forset and began to sing.Shijitsu no Uta the song of truth:

akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o  
terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?

motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari mawari o nakushita to shite mo shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni itsuka wa tadoritsukeru shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite Inuyasha had awoken from her song.**Now Im gonna translate!** the crimson-stained sun has illuminated everything; now and the past is what i have imagined within this twilight more than my own hands can accomplish? please teach me how to live a little more vulnerably than i do now won't you taint me just a little? that way, even if i get hurt and lose everything around me this song of truth will flow through my heart this dispute will probably go on about that which is most precious2 i've become a rebel, i've overlooked things even the gentle smiles of strangers if eternity knows what manner of darkness and when pain will vanish, then that way, you shall taint me i looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky when will i be able to follow them? this song of truth shall be my guide if eternity knows what manner of darkness and when pain will vanish, this song of truth will flow through my heart now, please, taint me just a little please, just taint me, only a little this song of truth shall be my guide 


	13. Hurting you

Inuyasha had heard Yuna's song he got up and walked outside her song new exactly everything he had felt all his life.She turned to him with sad eyes.He ran to her and hugged her.She was shocked.

"Inuyasha...why are you?"

"Because you sang something I wanted to hear something my heart yearned to hear."

She smiled.She held him back.

"Yuna can I ask you something?"

He said still holding her.

"Yes...Inuyasha?"

She said as his embrace sent warmth to her broken heart.

"Would you ever change anything about me?"

"No...I wouldn't because you make me happy just the way you are...if you changed it wouldn't be the same."

She said snuggling in his chest.Kagome was watching from the well.Tears fell from her hazel eyes.

"Yuna...Inuyasha..."

That was all she could say.She went back inside the well.Yuna had tears fall from her eyes.

"Inuyasha why do you help me so much...I give you nothing in return but you insist to keep on helping me."

She said.

"Because...You help me but you just don't know how."

"Inuyasha...we can't stay like this."

She said looking up at him.

"I can feel Kagome's tears as if they were my own...she saw us and I can't keep hurting my sister I can't love you Inuyasha!"

She yelled and then stopped realizing she basically told him she had loved him.Inuyasha eyes widen of shock Yuna had let go and ran not as fast as before but she just ran as her tears flowed with the wind.

"She loves me..."

He said as her cherry blossom scent was all around.He sighed and punched a tree of anger.

"Kagome..."

Was all he could say.Yuna ran to the well and felt Kagome's presence all around.

"Im the worst older sister in the world."

She said falling to her knees as Hakufu tried to cheer her up.Kagome was in the well house leaning against the well tears falling.

"Yuna how could you...I trusted you."

She said faintly choking off her tears.She then saw he pink and purple lights from the well.She turned around to see Yuna with tears.

"Im so sorry Kagome Inuyasha has been making me feel better about the lost of our father and we got carried away...I didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

She said running out the well house with Hakufu on her shoulder.Everyone saw Yuna run up to her room.

"I wonder what happened."

Mrs.Higurashi said in a worried tone.She walked up the steps to her daughters room and knocked on the door.she then opened it to see Yuna at the window seat with tears falling continuosly holding her teddy bear that her father and her made for her when she was young.

"You are still the same."

Mrs.Higurashi said waling to her daughter and sitting next to her and wiping her tears.

"What is the matter Yuna?"

She asked as Yuna looked out the window.Usally her husband would be the one to soothe Yuna's pain but he is gone so now it is her turn.

"I hurt Kagome...by taking Inuyasha away...I didn't mean to but he cared for my sorrow that I still have from father's death...I just kept getting his comfort and growing feelings towards him Kagome love him probaly more than I do but she saw me and him hug and I feel like the worse older sister in the world!"

She said as more tears fell.Mrs.Higurashi was lost for words but then...

"Im sure if you told Kagome what you told me she'd understand...Kagome just needs time is all."

She said moving Yuna's bangs from her face.

"Thank you mom!"

Yuna said hugging her.


End file.
